Just This One Guy
by YoItsCece
Summary: When Jackie Salveia gets transferred to a new high school, she encounters a mysterious boy, Nico di Angelo. She thinks he's okay, but her future says more. My first Percy Jackson fanfic.
1. The Beginning

**So I'm sorry for starting a new story before finishing my Braceface fanfic. But I saw all the other great fanfics of Percy Jackson and I decided I would put in Nico because I just couldn't resist. I don't own anything that belongs to the Rick Riordan or such. So I hope you like my story! Hopefully this one turns out better...enjoy!**

* * *

**JACKIE'S POV**

I gawked at the big school building as my mom drove me up to the entrance. I didn't know which was bigger, the two-story mansion thing or my mom's loud mouth. She would NOT stop talking since I ate breakfast. Geez, mom! Have some class!

As my mom pulled up, I grabbed my backpack and scurried on to the entrance before she could embarrass me with her lovey dovey 'I love you sweetheart, have fun at school' type things.

I opened the door to my new school, which was "Busch Gardens High School". Personally, as much as I liked the theme park, something tells me I wasn't gonna like this place at all. Because immediately after I walked in, I bumped into some large, round, squishy thing. I looked up to see I bumped into a round, blonde haired girl with a tank top and a mini skirt on. Not the best combination on those types of people, if you know what I mean(no offense).

"Watch where you're goin', freak!" she yelled and everybody stared at us, which I really didn't mind, "You don't know who you even bumped into! Go shove your face in a locker and get lost!"

"Why don't you go shove your whole body on a treadmill and get better clothes?" I yelled at her. But it was only inside my head, so nobody else heard me say it.

I merely just walked on, a grin on my face.

"Where do you think you're goin', ugly?" the girl yelled behind my back.

"Where you told me to," I said amusedly, "We wouldn't want your face to get twisted into something uglier than it already is, do we?" this one I said out loud, so everybody laughed, but she just screamed a prissy fit and turned her back on me to complain how the skirt she was wearing made her look fat.

I cracked up inside, but I kept on walking to my class, which happened to be P.E first. Jaya!

Jaya: a commonly used word inside my head where I mix my name(Jackie) and yay together which creates a slurred emphasis on the 'y' in the middle that excludes the other 'y' in the end.

That word should definitely go in the dictionary someday.

When I went towards the girl's locker room, a boy with black hair and surprisingly dark eyes came out of the boy's locker room, accidentally bumped into eachother, and stumbled backwards.

"Hey watch where you-" he stopped to look at me, "Oh, uh, sorry. I thought you were Destiny. She's always finding a way to flirt with me."  
"Who ever she is must be pretty," I said shakily as I did a second glance over this guy.

A bit skinny, not too muscular on the arms, he had scruffy black hair, black eyes, and whoa wait what? BLACK eyes? Maybe they're just dark brown, like mine except darker. Yeah, that's it.

"Not at all," he broke me out of my trans, "she's blonde, kinda round, preppy, a little-"

"A little like the girl I met?" I said sarcastically because she technically was definitely NOT little.

"Um," he hesitated as we both turned around to see the slut glaring at us. No, not us, ME, "yeah, I guess so. So, uh, you goin' to P.E?" he asked.

"Yep."

"And you don't have on your gym clothes on do ya?"  
"What does it look like," I said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, you want me to wait for you or anything," he ran his hand through his hair. The move that all guys do when they talk to girls they like. Extremely cliché.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine," I smiled and he kinda blushed. He was definitely some guy, but he looked familiar in a way.

"By the way, I'm Nico," he stretched out a hand, "Nico di Angelo."

"Jackie," I shook his hand, "nice to meet you," I added before I entered the locker room.

Just as I entered, Destiny or whoever she was, 'accidentally' bumped into me to get to the locker room with her little friends. I boiled inside but no biggie, she was gonna get hurt someday. Thank god school was over in two weeks.

Let me tell you something about my other school. It didn't exactly work out the way my mom wanted it to be. See we had this Algebra teacher, whose name I can't even pronounce so I called him Mr. Shenanigintzle. He wasn't the best teacher, being all dull and quiet, I could not understand a word he said considering the fact that he had a heavy Russian accent. I was falling behind in class so I asked if he could tutor me and he agreed. After school I came to his class and he was sitting on the ceiling like some super vampire robot ninja zombie thing. Then he turned into this whole weird creature thing and tried to grab me so I then I ended up blowing the whole classroom up and I got expelled. Jaya! I didn't like it anyways. Bad cafeteria food. Especially the casseroles that smelled like a gym locker.

This brings me back to the locker room. I got dressed in my P.E clothes and went to the gym. It wasn't big, but it was okay. I immediately spotted Nico in a corner talking to his friends. Apparently he saw me, too, and waved at me. I waved back, what else. I think I then made a new friend with the dodgeball, which wasn't a surprise at all. I get picked on by a lot of bullies...and dodgeballs nontheless.

I swerved around to see another dodgeball coming towards my face. I barely escaped that one! I turned to see Destiny and her little preppy friends laughing at me. I pretended to laugh with them and hid my utter grudge against her. It was impossible to put up with her in my mind, but definitely not that hard to keep it off from my face on the outside.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Destiny pick up another dodgeball and throw it at me as hard as she could, which was about fifteen-miles-an-hour type speed. I then easily grabbed it and threw it as hard as _I _could, which _that_ was about, I don't know, a sixty-mile-an-hour type speed. But I wish I hadn't because apparently Destiny saw it coming and she easily ducked through it. But then it hit the wall and made this huge hole in the wall.

"Oops," I squeaked as I made a sorry face.

"Nice goin', freak!" Destiny laughed as the P.E coach, Mr. Featerot, blew his whistle for a time-out sort of thing.

"Jackie," he said, "I'd like to speak with you after class." At that moment I knew I was in BIIIIIG trouble.

I heard lots of 'Oooh's and 'Aaah's, but I was only focused on the group in the back corner were talking secretively and looking at me. The group with Nico, a kid with a goatee, a girl with blonde hair and I think grey eyes, and a kid with black hair and sea-green eyes were. That's what got me. And I'm gonna find out what they're talking about.

* * *

**Hope y'all like the first chapter! It's just like a prequel to what's going to happen. I hope you guys could review on this one instead of leaving it the way it is. But anyway, Jackie doesn't realize she likes Nico. Yet. So review for more chappies and I'll write a lot more until the story ends!**


	2. A Little Spark

**So, here's the next chappie! Hope you like it! Once again I do NOT own any of the characters, just the OC. I don't really put much effort into thinking about these things so I don't notice the typos and all until I upload them so I'm really sorry if it doesn't make sense to some.**

**On another note, I've been getting some reviews saying that I'm self inserting myself as the main character. Let me get one thing straight; Jackie is NOT my real name, it's just a name I picked out for my French 2 class where we had to have French names. Also I do have enough imagination in me to make up other characters, I just don't feel like putting them in because I feel they should be revealed at a later time. I do indeed have enough imagination to muster up a completely different word that is not in a dictionary. There. Satisfied? I'll talk more about it later.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**NICO'S POV**

"Are you sure, Nico?" Annabeth asked for the tenth time today.

"Yepth, I'm sphure," I said through a full mouth of mashed potatoes we were having at school.

"Lay off, Annabeth," Grover said in amusement, "The dude's eating his mashpots!"  
"Grover," Annabeth said in an annoyed tone, "for the LAST time, 'mashpots' is a stupid term for mashed potatoes."

"Whatever," he groaned in protest.

After I'd swallowed a mouthful of mashed potatoes, I leaned over to Grover.

"I still think mashpots is a better term," I whispered and he nearly doubled over in fits of 'manly-giggles' as Percy would like to put it.

Which turned my attention to him. He wasn't in the laughter like me and Grover, neither was he in the glaring mood like Annabeth, he was just serious-looking. He stared straight at Grover's water bottle.

All I know was that the next thing that came flying in Grover's face, was the water from the bottle that read: "Naturally spring made for the good at heart." Extremely ironic in this situation.

Speaking of natural, I saw a pair of green eyes staring straight at me. They were probably fake, considering they were from a fake-face owner who I like to call 'Devilish Evil Stare That Is Nasty Yellow." Also commonly referred to as: Destiny. I did not like that girl one bit, and yet she tries to impress me by flirting. I'm too old for those shitty games, I want real fun.

Which reminds me of going back to Camp Half Blood. I was ready to meet new demigods that the protectors found. Which also turns me back to another, possible demigod.

"So what exactly happened with you and Jackie?" Percy spoke up after moments of silence from him.

"Uh," I couldn't actually tell him how I felt about it. "She had this sort of energy around her, like she wasn't scared of anything."

"And?"

"Nothing else," I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

I wasn't really comfortable about telling him that her eyes had that kind of expectant shining. Or how she was actually cool with me bumping into her. Not the sort of lady things I would see in a girl. But maybe that's just me.

"Well," Annabeth spoke up, "I guess we have the wrong person, then."

"Yeah," Percy said in a daze.

"Well I gues that means we gotta go," Grover hopped up.

"C'mon, Nico," Annabeth held out a hand, "we gotta get back to camp. You know how Mr. D is with us being late. Not too happy."

"Okay, yeah, sure." I said as we got out of the cafeteria.

All of a sudden, I felt this kind of tingling inside me. Not the funny kind, this one was menacing. Like someone near us was in danger. I perked up my head and listened to that familiar sound of a hellhound chasing someone.

"Nico," Percy shushed me before I could conjure up some of my skeleton army buddies. He stealthily pointed out to a girl with brown hair running from a 20-foot long hellhound.

Great. This should be easy.

**JACKIE'S POV**

I quickly ran into a small pine tree collection as a huge Rotweiller chased me. It had to be at least 60-feet long! It didn't seem to go for anybody else but me. Great! And while running for my life, one of Destiny's little friends even shouted, 'What're running for? The Dork-olympics?' She's definitely a dumb blonde.

I climbed a tree just as it's paws started to swipe against the bark. I sat on a high, thick branch that would support my weight and waited for it to go away. It didn't.

For after what seemed like hours, the mega dog STILL didn't stop swiping at the bark. Suddenly, with a flash of bright light and a fire, it erupted into golden ash.

"Well," I grunted as I jumped off the branch onto the ground on all fours. "that was a bad doggie."

"Definitely," a familiar voice said.

I turned to see Nico di Angelo, the guy I met before P.E class, walking up towards me.

"What was that thing?" I said as I got up.

"Hellhound," he said shortly, "from the Underworld."  
"The Underworld?" I asked surprisedly, he nodded. "Like, _the _Underworld?" He nodded again.

Footsteps crunched on the warm soil of June in Manhattan. I looked over Nico's shoulder to see the two guys and one girl he was talking with during P.E.

Which brought me back to my next point.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" the guy with the sea-green eyes asked.  
"Over during first period. You guys were talking about something while everybody was gathered around me about the whole 'wall' incident thing," I made air quotes to add emphasis on what the situation was about.

They each shared a look that I think meant 'She'll-flip-out-if-she-learned-the-whole-truth', sort of thing. Finally the girl with the grey eyes stepped up and grabbed my wrist.

"We'll tell you on the way," she said reassuringly, "But right now, there's too much danger around to be talking about this stuff."

With that, all five of us were on a trip to someplace I'd like to call, 'freaky-place-that-has-no-meaning-whatsoever-in-my-life", in some direction towards Canada, Ohio, the Atlantic, or the other direction towards the Atlantic.

**NICO'S POV**

While we were walking, Annabeth explained to Jackie that she was a demigod, or halfblood. I'm surprised she didn't actually flip out when she learned about her having one of the gods or goddesses as a parent, she just nodded.

Grover was gnawing on a tin can he found on the round, slightly murmuring 'Juniper is so gonna kill me if she finds out I ate this!' every five minutes. Percy was deep in thought, he wasn't talking. Which I found weird, considering he was a talkative one back before we left camp.

Back to the girls in front, Annabeth had put on her orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt before we left. She was wearing comfortable blue jeans that were a bit ripped here and there from all the training. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. Then my eyes moved on to Jackie and her small form. She was wearing what she was wearing this morning, except it didn't look as dirty and dusty as it was now. She had on a red hoodie that said 'Go, Panthers!' in the front and some light blue skinny jeans. She looked really comfortable in them, she said she even sleeps in them if she's really tired. Her feet were not-so-comfortable looking, considering she had on slightly heeled flat sandals. Her brown, shoulder-length hair was ruffling in the slight wind. My gods, she was pretty in the sunset. Wait, what?

She turned her head in my direction and I looked away, but not fast enough for Percy to notice, so he snickered at us.

"Nico," he called to me, "I need to talk to you. In private." He grabbed my arm and pulled me farther from the group, where Jackie was staring intently at me, and I stared back at her.

"You like her don't you?" Percy chuckled.

"Uh, who?" I asked as if I didn't know who he was talking about.

"The new girl," he said.

"Who? Jackie?" I gasped in surprise. "Nah, she's just a P.E buddy." Good going, Nico.

Percy laughed. "Suuure," he said teasingly. He ALWAYS knows where a crush comes from.

**JACKIE'S POV**

I turned to look back at Nico and the sea-green eyed guy, whose name I later learned was Percy, were talking. Nico spared to look at me and I suddenly noticed how he looked in the sun. He was sort of pale-looking, he had that ruffly black haircut that looked messy. Kind of cute on him. His black eyes, which I didn't care about the color, were gleaming when he looked down. I felt a droop in my heart.

I suddenly felt this spark inside of me, that lighted my eyes to see Nico di Angelo in a different light.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the second chapter! I'm gonna get into the action a bit late in this story because I really like the way the two get to notice each other. That's what the story's about, right? So anways, maybe in the next chapter or two I'll get on with other perspectives other than Nico's and Jackie's. Review for more chapters!**


	3. The Dreams, The Memories

**Okay again, I don't own any of the characters from the book, just the OC. I'll try to put up as many chapters as I can write every week, or if things get tough at school, every other week. BTW they're walking to Camp Half Blood, just to make the scene more dramatic. On one note, after Nico said "Definitely," it was supposed to be, 'a familiar voice said.' just to get things cleared okay? Enjoy!**

* * *

**NICO'S POV**

As we entered the woods, I knew something was wrong. The atmosphere didn't feel friendly at all. It just seemed, well, darker than it usually was. I think everyone else was getting the same vibe, because they looked a bit cautious and edgy.

Then, out of nowhere, a _dracaenae_ flew over us and tried to grab Jackie, but she easily swerved through it's reach. The second time wasn't so lucky when the _dracaenae _headbutted her chest, throwing her about six feet in the air before she thumped limply on the ground. It then turned it's attention to the four of us who were holding our swords, trying to reach it. In this case, Percy had Riptide, I had my Stygian iron sword, Annabeth had her dagger, and Grover had his Pan flute.

Percy jumped up and tried slashing at it while it circled Jackie, but missed by over four feet. Grover played a dark tune that made all the trees' branches swing like slingshots. Again, the _dracaenae _avoided it. I ran up to the monster and leapt as high as I could, grazing its belly with my sword.

It screeched so loud, we had to cover our ears. As it swooped in to grab Jackie, Annabeth ran up and slashed her dagger through the _dracaenae_'s throat, turning it into gold dust in the process.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

We were all sweating by the time our little battle was over. It was the second one of the day. That _dracaenae _sure knocked the wind out of Jackie. She was lying limp on the ground, knocked out by the force.

Next thing I know, Nico was carrying her like a bride towards camp, looking all serious and stuff. I looked towards Percy, he had his serious face on and we were near the camp entrance anways. I stopped Percy when the others went in.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he looked confused.

"You're all serious and all today. I can tell something's bothering you. Tell me," I demanded.

He sighed. "I really have a disadvantage of having Athena's daughter as my girlfriend. But since you asked...I still can't tell you."

"Why not?" I asked, careful not to pressure him.

"Because," he hesitated. "I just can't!"

I was starting to get a bit suspicious that he was hiding something.

"Is this about that new girl?"

"What? No!"

"Then what are you trying to hide from me?"

"Look," he grabbed both of my shoulders and looked at me with his sea-green eyes for a while. "This doesn't concern you. It's not you, it's me. Okay?"

"What the hell are you trying to say?" I asked him. "Oh, no." Even though I'm not a very dramatic person, I get touchy when it comes to things like this. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"What? Definitely not!" he started looking at me longingly. "Where the hell did you get THAT from?"

"Intuition?" I shrugged.

**GROVER'S POV**

I don't know how, but something tells me Annabeth and Percy were NOT having a serious discussion back at the entrance to camp.

Meanwhile, I watched as Nico carried the limp girl in his hands, trudging off towards the infirmary. I heard leaves crunching and I jumped. But was relieved to see Juniper. But my relief didn't last long because Juniper looked angry. No, not angry. Extremely pissed.

"Where HAVE you been, Grover?" she shrieked.

"I was out finding another demigod," I squeaked under the pressure. Juniper can be scary when she wants to.

"I've been looking EVERYWHERE in camp for you!" she was still gaining on me, with those green eyes just _glaring_ at me. "I was worried sick! When they told me you weren't here, I cried my eyes out!" she added to my misery.

I quickly hugged her and apologized a lot of times so she wouldn't turn me into a tree. Permanently.

"Just please don't be mad at me for eating that can off the road," I winced.

"WHAT?" she was screaming in my ear. I felt embarrassed when several satyrs showed up to look at the show, some even laughed.

I could tell this wasn't going to be an easy week.

**NICO'S POV**

I looked back at Grover and Juniper, who were fighting histerically. I wonder if I would ever get a girlfriend that would worry for me, or spend her spare time with me holding hands. Being the son of Hades, most girls think of me as evil and shallow. Sometimes I just wish I wasn't the son of Hades. I wish I was more like Percy or the son of Aphrodite or something. Getting judged by the family you were born by hurts sometimes, but I just don''t let it show.

Jackie stirred in my arms and I turned my attention to her. She looked so peaceful knocked ou- I mean sleeping. Her eyelashes were naturally long, her lips were curved into a small smile, and her chest was falling and rising slowly. She had layered, brown hair and her head was bobbing up and down with the rise and fall of each of my feet. I wish I could tell her how I felt about her, it just seemed impossible.

_Great, Nico!_ I thought to myself, _out of all the things you can do; rise the dead, defeat monsters, confront the god of the Underworld,_ _you can't even tell a girl how you feel? What's so scary about that?_

But as much as I tried to assure myself, it just got worse. I was about to drop Jackie when I finally reached the infirmary and just die from exhaustion when I finally put her on an empty bed. One of the Apollo kids came over.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She was attacked by a _dracaenae_," I answered. "She got knocked out when it attacked her. Is she gonna be okay?"

"Hmm..." he said thoughtfully. "Yeah, she'll be okay. But she might suffer from short term memory loss. The _dracaenae _knocked her out pretty good. Which I've never seen, but she'll be okay. Just don't pressure her into remembering things right away. She'll get it back in a few days or a week."

"Sure," I waved him away, he just looked at me sadly.

I sat in a chair next to the bed and stared at her and then she started muttering in her sleep.

**JACKIE'S POV**

_I sat up, no, not sitting. Floating in what seemed like a chamber of little clams in water. But I wasn't drowning. My clothes weren't even wet. It's a dream anyways, nothing big or...is that a guy holding a trident? What is he doing in my dream? I've always had another guy in my dream who was big and ugly, he kept on talking to me as if I was actually there. I didn't get it at all, but at least it was still a dream. _

"_Hello, Jackie," he said._

"_Um..." I hesitated in saying hi back, I can't recall on whether seeing this guy before in real life. I'm pretty sure I've never seen him. "Hi." I finally squeaked, afraid of losing oxygen._

"_I'm sorry your father isn't here," he said._

"_What do you mean my father isn't here?" I asked confused. "He's NEVER been in my life, why should I worry about him?"  
"I mean he told me to send you a message throug your dream. He couldn't get a hold of you and neither could any of the other Olympians. We've been busy taking care of other business."_

"_Um...can I wake up now? Where's the other guy that's in my dream? He always said stuff about building and all that. Where is he?"_

"_You'll find out soon enough," he said and my dream dissolved elsewhere._

_I was standing in the middle of my house. Well, my foster house anyway. Anywho, the lady who I usually called 'mom' was sitting in a chair next to my 'dad'. _

Their real names were Melinda and Demyan Sidorov. But I decided to keep my own version of their last name, Salveia, which means, 'saliva containing vile ass breath', because their breath smelled horrible, even for Russians.

Demyan was from my mom's side of the family, aka my uncle. So I was half Russian and half...whatever my dad was. My mom died in a robbery at the bank where she worked. No one caught the bastards and I was left mom-less at the age of three. Then _they _came in at my age of four and took me in as their own daughter.

But anyways, they weren't the best. They were usually out partying, getting drunk, the works. They would always make me do the work and were never satisfied with it. I ran away several times, but the damn police always found me no matter where I hid. I was officially a juvenile delinquent.

_This brings us back to the foster family scene. They were moping around and sitting in the chair like nothing else mattered. _

_Then Demyan, my foster dad, spoke in his Russian accent, "Vere could she be? Ve've been searching every vhere. And the police cannot vind her anyvhere eizher. Who is going to do the laundry? And vot about my clothes for the meeting tomorrov?" Even in a dream, I can never get his moody attitude about his 'meetings' with his coworkers going wrong because I can't do the laundry right out of my mind._

Demyan is the player kind of guy. He usually cheats behind Melinda's back, which makes me feel sorry for her. He's the kind of guy you do NOT want to get sexual intercoursey with. If you look closely, you could see all the hickeys he's gotten from multiple 'meetings' from his 'coworkers.' The guy's a catch, don't get me wrong, but I've seen it happen. The day I walked into one of the formal meeting rooms in his office. I was five, I didn't know right from wrong. He was practically having anal with one lady, I think her name was Gainca. Fingering another lady, Teresa. And the other two ladies...you get the picture. I didn't find it disturbing, but it never escaped my mind. He promised me he would take me to Disney World if he didn't tell Melinda, so I agreed. The only thing I've come closest to a theme park was a buggie push at Wal-Mart by one of my cousins who visited us for Thanksgiving when I was six.

As for Melinda, I couldn't say less about herself, either. She was like a real-life Cinderella step-mother. Mean and selfish. She wasn't a widow or ugly, she was a mix of all four. Making her a total bitch. I couldn't say these things to her face but I wrote them in a diary once. Then she found it and chewed me out about it for hours. I hated her and I had found a place to stay elsewhere. I haven't kept a diary ever since. But she cheated on Demyan twice as much as he cheated on her. But she was worse. She would literally come in my room at night with guys from bars and do it on the floor because Demyan would be sleeping in the other room. I had sleepless nights from all the moans and all.

Anyway back to my dream.

_Melinda and Demyan were skulking around when the doorbell rang. Demyan went over to the door and opened it to see a detective-looking guy. The kind of guy you see in Castle and Psych and all. _

"_Vell, Detective Spunster?" he looked expectantly towards the guy, "Did you vind her?"_

"_I'm sorry to say," Spunster said, "we've lost her trace. She's dissapeared for good, I assume. We've checked everywhere she might've gone. But unfortunately, she's nowhere to be found." Melinda let out a false cry._

"_Thank you, Detective Spunster," Demyan groaned. "Ve appreciate your help."_

"_We'll let you know if we close in on her," Spunster finished and left while Demyan closed the door._

"_Vell at least ve have vone less mouth to feed," Melinda said amusedly. What a bitch!_

"_True," Demyan agreed. "But now hov am I supposed to get ready vor my meeting tomorrov?"  
"Don't think I don't knov," she cooed. "You and your supposed covorkers? Do not make me laugh! I knov you cheat on me all the time!"_

"_Vot are you talking about, Melinda?" Demyan looked shocked, needless to say, I knew Melinda would catch on. "Vot cheating? I vould never cheat on you!" Then a dark expression crossed his face. "But do not think..." And I dissolved into another dream for them to continue their little feud in which I saw both of them getting it on with other people other than eachother._

_I was in a large cave where there was fire and orange lights everywhere. In the middle of the room was the guy I always saw in my dreams. He was big, he had a hammer, and when he turned around, all the darkness was for the better of man- no _cave-organism_kind. I looked at him, and he seemed to look at me. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. I suddenly felt this connection between us. Like we were family. I wanted to speak up but couldn't say it out loud. I knew something was awkward here. The awkwardness that most teens feel when they have the talk with their parents. And then it hit me._

_All I said was, "Hi, dad."_

* * *

Sorry it took so long to put this up. But I really had trouble with making up names, studying for more tests and quizzes(especially Algebra). But no worries! Plus I'm sorry you guys had to 'see' the cheating parts. I really just don't like going into too much detail, but if I don't at least explain what the foster parents are like, I would just go crazy. They'll play a part in the later chapters I promise. Also I really don't know how to write Russian accents so I just put in my best guess. Last; can you guess who her godly father is? It's obvious but review about it anyways! If you want a character of yours to be featured in the upcoming chapters, just write:

Character name:

Character age:  
Godly parent:

Characteristics:

How he/she looks:

Romance(you can't take Nico):

Weapon(name too):Make: Type:

I'll pick the best ones.

But anways, thanks for reviewing! Luv y'all!


	4. Sappy Love Story and Stuffs

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while since I uploaded a new story...I've gotten more submissions for characters than I expected. But no need to list them, so I'll just add them into the story you will read below. Once again I don't own the original characters by Rick Riordan, just my character and of course the submitted character suggestions don't belong to me. No copyright intended. Luv y'all and enjoy the story!**

* * *

**NICO'S POV**

After I made sure that Jackie was sound asleep, I went over to the Big House to talk with Chiron. I could still hear Grover and Juniper arguing and some campers were staring in their direction. Which was by the forest.

I was about to knock on the door when I remembered I didn't have to, so I just opened it. Immediately I heard Mr. D's shouting: "What are YOU doing here?" and "Aren't you supposed to be raising an army of the dead or something, Nigel?" He keeps on getting my name wrong, but I honestly could care less about his shitty comments. I just trudged up to Chiron's office, but then stopped when I heard some voices coming from inside.

"I don't understand how you couldn't have been attacked and came here quite so safely," Chiron's voice said.

"I don't get what you're saying," a girl's voice said. It sounded so familiar, but I can't remember where I've heard it before, "Attacked by what?" Then again, every voice sounds familiar to me.

I grew impatient, but didn't want to interrupt a new camper's confusing registry, so I just left.

"Ah, there you are, Noah," Mr. D said.

"Mr. D, it's Nico," I said annoyedly.

"Whatever," he slouched in his chair, "can't believe that I STILL have to look after you little brats for another fifteen years! Such absurdity! Bah! I could just quit anyway." A cloud rumbled ahead threateningly. A sign of the Big Z himself meaning if Mr. D quits he won't be welcomed back on Olympus at all. "Yes, yes! I get it!" He grabbed a bottle of 1876 Fragolino Sparkling wine next to him, by sound of the cork popping, it was newly opened. Gross.

I left the Big House as Mr. D drank his old wine, but couldn't get that girl's voice out of my head. It was so familiar, I didn't even get the chance to see what she looked like. Maybe I could see what she looked like. But no worries, I would eventually see her at the bonfire tonight. I just went off to the Hades cabin to get catch some Z's before dinner.

When I got to the cabin, I saw that it had a note on the door. It read; '_Meet me at the beach in ten 10 minutes. ~Percy_' Weird. What could my cousin of the Big Three want THIS time?

**JACKIE'S POV**

I opened my eyes to a white room with curtains and all. It didn't look like a hospital, though. It looked like a...like a...I can't remember what they call it. Fuck! It's so confusing! I can't remember anything at all. Thank goodness I remembered to walk, because that wouldn't be helpful at all. There was this one guy with his shaggy black hair and dark eyes, but that's all I remember.

I got up from the bed and walked outside. The air was bustling with doves and lovebirds from a cabin that had a rose on it. Another cabin that had a red sword on its door had about six people sword fighting eachother. But this one particular cabin with a hammer on it gave this warm feeling inside me. It kind of felt like home to me. But that was just a feeling anyway. Because from the past several years of my life, anywhere except my foster homes felt like I belonged.

As I was deep in thought, I didn't see a tan girl walking out from a builing with a four-leaf clover on its door. We bumped into eachother and that's where I met the person who would later be my best friend.

"Oops!" she said. "Sorry didn't see ya there." She talked in an Irish accent.

"Nope, sorry. My fault." I shook her hand. "I'm Jackie, by the way."

"Me name's Tami Ritt, nice to meet ya," she said.

"I don't mean to offend you or anything, but, aren't Irish or Scottish people supposed to be paler?" I cringed a bit.  
"No, no, no," Tami smiled. "I was born in Arizona, but then lived the rest of my life in Ireland. Me dad took me to tanning salons every week so I could stay in the Arizona spirit. I still have it, I think," she blanked out a bit.

"Sorry again about not looking where I was going," I apologized again. "By the way, what's with the symbols on the doors?" I asked.

"Oh, yer new here aren't ya?" She smiled. "These symbols mean which godly parent ye have. See the cabin with the rose?" she pointed to the cabin I'd seen earlier. "That there's the Aphrodite cabin. And the one with the sword is Ares. Me cabin, the one with the clover," she pointed to the cabin she'd come out of, "that's the cabin of Tyche. Goddess of luck and good fortune. She's not well known in the mortal world, but here she's respected." She finished with a proud look on her face.

"What's the one with the hammer?" I strained my mind to guess what it could be, but it hurt. A lot.

"Oh," she said. "That's the Hephaestus cabin. I must say, they're really good with builing things out of scraps. But get on their nerves and they got ye like a hook on the Loch ness monster!" she made a pirate sound.

"I thought you were Irish," I gave a crazy look.

"It works both ways," she said as-a-matter-of-factly. I just shook my head in amusement. "Want me to give ye grand tour?"

"Why the hell not?" I said, laughing. I never thought I'd make some actual friends besides the ones I met at juvie, but they weren't so friendly.

So Tami took me around and helped me get new clothes. Which consisted of several camp shirts and jeans. We sat down on the beach and talked about our lives, nothing big. The latest gossip. She said she had a crush on Taylor Lautner ever since she saw him in the movie _Shark Boy and Lava Girl 3D_.I got really tired half an hour later so I asked her where I could crash.

"Are ye claimed yet?" she asked.

"Um, claimed?" I wasn't sure of what she meant.

"I mean, who's yer godly parent?"

"Uh," I looked around to see anyone who resembled me. "I don't know."

"You'll go to the Hermes cabin until your parent claims you, sorry," she looked down as if it were to be shamed.

"Well," I said, hauling myself up off the sand, "I'm gonna go catch some Z's. See ya later."

"Bye," Tami said as she decided to stay longer on the beach to watch some hippocampi play in the water.

As I walked over to the Hermes cabin, the one with a shoe with wings on the door, I saw the boy from my dreams. Despite his unnerving mood, his smile was wide and really bright. He had the black eyes and black hair that I had thought of before. I immediately fell for him, but I quickly hid behind a cabin so he wouldn't see me. Why is this happening to me? I was considered the bravest girl in Nashville, and I couldn't talk to ONE guy? I'm ashamed of my life.

I heard footsteps coming to behind the cabin, so I quickly found a coincidental bush and hid in it. Being the curious person I am, I saw Tami and a guy, I think she introduced him to me as Leo Valdez from the Hephaestus cabin. They started talking secretively.

"Are you sure?" Leo said.

"Yes, I'm positive she's the one," Tami looked worried. Who was this girl they were talking about?

"And you have no doubt that she's not from any of the other cabins and trying to take over camp?"

Tami chuckled. "Yes, she's yer _full_ sister, Leo. Ye have got to believe me!" she said in an urgent tone.

_Who in the hell were they talking about? Why was Leo so scared? Why don't they just say the person's name so I could get this unnerving feeling off of my chest?_ A lot more thoughts rushed through my head so fast I concentrated on what I was thinking really hard that I didn't catch what they were saying. Most of it important facts about this mystery camper.

"...her name again?" Leo asked.

"Jackie." My heart instantly stopped at all the possibilities that foamed in my head.

It could be another Jackie in camp, right? I mean, not that I've heard of. But still, possible. I don't even know who my godly parent is and they're talking about me being his sister. Wait, who's to make it clearly proven that I'm the guy's sister? Exactly. _You ain't got no proof! _I thought in my ghetto voice inside my head.

Tami and Leo left after Leo nodded his head in concern.

Meanwhile, I didn't notice that someone. No- some_thing _was staring directly at me from behind.

Feeling watched, I turned around, but saw nothing. I quickly jumped out from behind the bush, getting scared. Why should I be scared? I don't know. After years of taekwondo, karate, fencing, and self-defense classes I thought I wouldn't be scared anymore. But something about this place didn't feel right, it just felt wierd.

I quickly made my way to the arena where some people were practicing their swordfighting. I couldn't help but laugh inside at how lower-ranked they would be if they were in my fencing and fighting classes. A smirk escaped my lips.

"Having fun?" a voice asked from behind.

I instantly jumped up, turned around in mid-air, and put up my fists. I started to throw a punch before I realized that person was the guy from my dreams.

With his ruffly black hair and extremely dark eyes. He had a cut on his lip and a bruised cheek but that didn't bother me at all. I couldn't help but melt at how warm his eyes looked, they weren't cold as they were before. They were warm and inviting.

But I can't get too attached to a guy, that's what Melinda always said. She said they would break your heart at the most unexpected times. Of course then she would say that no guy would ever like me because I was ugly and unattractive, then walk away. I would usually stare at myself in the mirror sometimes and look at my face and structure, picking out my flaws. But then I would toss the thought away, thinking she was cruel like that anyways.

Seeing this guy made me feel like I was infront of the mirror again. I felt self-concious and I tried to think how I would fix my flaws before he noticed. As hard as I tried to push the thought away, I couldn't because this was not just a _guy. _This was N-Nathan? I think it was. Michael? _Shit! The guy I'm obesessed with won't even care if I didn't know his fucking name! _I thought frantically as I tried to remember.

"You can put your fists down if you want to," the guy laughed. "Unless you wanna fight?" he said suggestively.

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm good," I lowered my fists and unclenched them.

"Jackie, look," _How does this guy know _my _name and I don't even know _his_? _"I'm sorry about what happened in the forest, I should've been there for you." He put his hands on my shoulders. I shivered then flinched at the memories rushing past me now.

Now I remember!

Getting chased by a creature, Nico (_that was his name!) _and his friends saving me, our long trek to camp, me getting knocked out by a flying person with claws, me hearing the fight. It all came back to me at once. I looked up at Nico with a smile that hadn't reached my eyes since the day I go that buggy ride from my cousin.

"Nico?" I said.

**NICO'S POV**

I walked up to the beach and saw Percy standing impatiently at the shore. I decided to take my time and walked painfully slow(coming from me it's the extreme) towards him. How I loved getting on other people's nerves!

Of course, Jackie was another situation. She was something different, like she didn't care what radiated off of me, she seemed to like me. But that's just the hormones talking I guess. Why do so many things in the mortal world of love have to be considered cliché? In the Aphrodite cabin's opinions, it's natural. But come on! Jackie's smart, tough, incoherent at times, funny, adorable,- wait what the hell did I just think to myself that I vowed never to think of again? I called her _adorable_?

I pushed the thought to the very back of my mind and mentally slapped myself. I didn't even know the smallest things about this girl and I already find her adorable. Whoops! There I go again...

I walked up to Percy just when he was cussing me out in murmers, not knowing I was there.

"SURPRISE!" I yelled and jumped on his back in ambush, making him yelp and fall to the ground. No homo. I jumped off laughing hard. It wasn't catching Percy off guard, so I made a mental note to tell Annbeth so she could use it to an advantage.

"No time for fucking games, dude!" Percy yelled.

"Chill, cuz," I put my hands up defensively and still laughed.

"Listen," he grabbed my shoulders and shook me. That made me laugh even harder. "It's about that girl."

I immediately stiffened and got serious. "Jackie?" her name felt so right coming out of my mouth. Wait, what? AGAIN? I think I'm getting worse with this!

"Yea, whatever," I fumed inside as he pushed the thought of her away, but kept it to myself. "Listen, she can't stay here. She's dangerous." I looked at him in cofusion.

"The fuck are you talking about? She's not dangerous!" I defended.

"She is, Nico, get real! Why do you think she's been alive for all this time? Why hasn't she got a damn battle scar yet? Why isn't she dead-" I punched the sucker square in his face.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD 'CUZ SHE WAS WELL HIDDEN!" I yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL NICO?" Percy placed a hand to where I punched him and saw that it drew blood.

His eyes got that angry, dark look and he lunged at me.

Pretty soon we were both punching and fighting each other on the ground. Next thing I know, we were both pulled away from each other by Chiron and Annabeth.

"What in the gods' name are you two doing?" Annabeth yelled in shock. She was holding Percy's head in one hand and at wet cloth with the other, tending his wounds.

I on the the other hand wasn't as badly beaten. Just a busted lip and I guess a bruised cheek was all, since I could only feel it but not see it. But either way I didn't need help. I shrugged Chiron off(I know, typical me, being a badass Nico) and walked off towards the cabins to find something to lift my spirits. Which is very hard to do at this time.

While walking up, I didn't notice a girl, around my age, walking from the left. Being the stupid dumbass I was, I walked right into her and she fell.

"Sorry," the girl said. Her voice sounded familiar, I just couldn't place it. So I just looked up at her.

I instantly clicked.

"Aria?" I asked. "Aria Farzan?" I recognized my old friend from elementary school.

She was skinny, but well built, had brown, wavy hair with blue streaks in it, and a California tan. I guessed her mom was Hecate from the way her eyes looked because they were purplish-blue. A common characteristic among the few of the Hecate kids.

But aside from that: I hadn't seen Aria in nine years! She used to be my best friend before she moved with her Persian dad to Los Angeles. She used to love talking about her life in Cali while I was stuck in someplace I can't even remember now. We used to ride our bikes on to Mr. Hill's yard so he got mad at us and chased us all around the neighborhood. We would always turn back and watch as his face got redder, if that was even possible.

Seeing Aria brought back those funny memories. I grinned on the inside, but no emotion on the outside.

"Nico?" She exclaimed, then got up and hugged me. Me being the soulless bastard I am, I didn't hug back. "It's been so long! What happened? How's Bianca? Why did you stop talking to me on Skype and all that shit?" Her language definitely changed through all those years.

"Um...I...uh," I said as I tried to think of an excuse.

The truth is I couldn't talk to her cuz after she moved, I only talked to her for about a week or so until the monsters found me and Bianca. I miss my big sister.

"I was sent to a boarding school with Bianca," I felt relieved as she bought the excuse. "But anyways what are you doing here? When did you get here?" I asked in curiosity.

"I got here two days ago," she beamed. "Turns out my mom's Hecate, not the way my dad-" she looked down at her feet, suddenly finding them interesting.

"What happened?" I put my hands on her shoulders.

"H-he um..." she hesitated a bit. "drowned while surfing out in Malibu."

"I'm sorry," I was shocked because I said sorry. I hadn't said the word or thought of it ever since Bianca died.

"No it's okay. I'm used to living without my parents anyways," she gave a small smile. "He would always be on the go because of his lifestyle and all cuz he was a debater and stuff. And mom...well, considering she's a goddess I don't think I should explain that," she laughed.

So we strolled through camp, me forgetting all about my bruises and cuts from the fight. She still had her sense of humor, which I was greatful for. It got me going towards being happy again. I was smiling the whole time.

In between the Hecate and Hermes cabins (they were across from each other), I saw from the corner of my eye of someone darting to the back of the Hermes cabin. I could've sworn it looked like Jackie though. I decided it was my mind playing tricks and I didn't feel like checking it out so I shrugged it off and continued catching up with Aria.

"Wanna play 20 Questions?" Aria asked.

"Uh...what's 20 Questions?" I was confused. What kind of game was it?

"It's where you ask twenty questions about each other, basically," she explained. Should'a known that.

"I knew that," I looked away, embarrassed. Weird. The only other person who could get me embarrassed was Jackie. I think this is leading somewhere, or maybe cuz she's just my best friend and I haven't seen her in a while. Yeah, that's it!

Great! Einstein Nico at your service much?

"Okay, so," Aria began. "Me first. Who's your godly parent?"

"Uh..." I gulped. Scared she would run away. "Um...Hades?" Not much of an answer, just a question.

"Sweet!" To my surprise she found it cool for her best friend's dad to be a heartless ruler of the Underworld. "You next." she said as we walked into the Arena where people were practicing their swordfighting and shit like that.

"Um...favorite drink?"

"Monster!" she exclaimed.

"Huh? Where?" I said as I started to pull out my sword.

"No, silly! It's an energy drink!" she laughed.

"Oh," I said.

So we continued playing the game until we were done with the twenty questions. We watched, laughing as one guy attempted to pull out a sword, but went down with it instead. Hilariousness!

I saw Jackie come into the Arena by herself and stand over to the side. Malcolm, from the Athena cabin, walked over to us and I introduced Aria to him. Aria looked at Malcolm, he looked at her. Yeah, yeah, whatever. Same sappy love story shit like always.

I turned towards Jackie and started walking to her. Halfway there she smirked at the fighters. Probably thinking they were funny, too, I'm guessing. I decided to surprise her and walked behind as quietly as possible.

"Having fun?" I said as I laughed to her reaction.

Being caught off guard, she immediately turned around and looked in fighting position with her fists raised. But she just stood there looking at me like I was a god or something. Okay, I wasn't a _god _god but, ya know, I guess somewhat magical. Cheesy! Anyway, she just stood there looking at me. I kinda felt self-concious and looked at myself through her eyes, which were shining brightly like an angel. After a while she started to look at me more normal-like.

"You can put your fists down now," I laughed. She immediately put them down, looking sort of embarrassed, I guess.

"Jackie, look," I said, more seriously this time. She just looked at me even more confused. I just kept going. "I'm sorry about what happened in the forest, I should've been there for you." She continued to search through my eyes as she began to look more angry. I kinda got scared she might do something.

Yeah, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, scared of a girl? My dad would be absolutely ashamed if he happened to guess this.

Jackie looked up at me expectantly with a small smile. Shit! I totally forgot she had short term memory loss! How could I be so stupid?

"Nico?" she asked in confusion

I just smiled, knowing that she remembers my name and that's all that mattered to me. She just smiled with me.

* * *

**Okay so hope you guys enjoyed this sappy lovey chapter! Painful as it was, I wrote FIVE freaking pages of it! I had school to blame and with the 9 weeks tests and state test preparations going on, I had a hard time keeping up with my schedule! I promise to write more during spring break and summer vacation! But anyways...NEW CHARACTERS! Thanks to Ereader64 and tridentbonez313! Tami Ritt is a character of Ereader64 and Aria Farzan is the character of tridentbonez313! Thank you guys so much! Don't worry this is not the end of the story I promise! There's probably gonna be like 150+ chapters of this story till the end! Review and rate this story pleaseee? Pretty please with cherry on top that I probably won't eat the cherry cuz I just don't like cherries. XD Anways yeah! REVIEW AND RATE! **


	5. Why now?

**Hey guys...I'm pretty mad right now. We're having personality pictures tomorrow and I saw this one cool Green Lantern (flatbill?) hat at the mall and I wanted to use that hat for the pictures, but since my mom is a strict lazy ass bitch, she won't go with me to buy it. So now I can't take my picture without that awesome GL hat. Shame...I was looking forward to jealous faces at school, ya know? My life has no meaning if I can't take picture with that hat. I'll have to use my brother's beanie XP. Sorry I'm ranting but I'll get back to the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THIS STORY EXCEPT MY OWN AND THE PLOT! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!**

* * *

**JACKIE'S POV**

After I gained my memory back thanks to Nico, we both walked out of the arena, smiling.

"So, Jackie," Nico started.

"Yeah?" I turned my attention to him.

"Have you had any," he fidgeted, "monster experiences before that day at school?"

I don't recall seeing any monsters before my new school. But I do remember there were these three old ladies on the side of the road by a fruit stand.

_One was tall and thin, the one in the middle was medium height, the last was short and plump. I remember walking over to get some peaches because I like peaches, but they didn't have any, so I started to walk away. The tall one grabbed me and said:_

"_You will lead the Dark One to victory against the Sea, whilst going against the will of the constructor of Olympus. You will be the destructor of Death and the spirits of all will bow down to your power. Yes, even the Dark One. You will betray your flesh and blood. You will be the one to tear down the heart of your true love at his weakest time, come forth and accept your destiny, for it has already been bestowed upon you!"_

Then they just dissolved into thin air, fruit stand and all.

"JACKIE!" I heard someone scream in my ear.

"AAH SAVE THE CHICKENS!" I jump in fright. "Who the hell screamed in my ear?"

"That would be me, lassie," Tami raised her hand in front of me.

"Why would you do that?" I shook her lightly, laughing.

"Because Nico was concerned about ye, so he came and got me," she said.

I just now noticed Leo and Nico standing to my right. I felt an awkward connection towards Leo, which is weird, because I have never seen or talked to him in my entire life.

"Hey, Leo," I waved. Nico scoffed. "Hey to you too, Mr. Grumpypants," I giggled.

Suddenly everyone stopped to look at me and gasped. They weren't looking _at _me, they were looking above me. I looked up and saw there was a hammer glowing with yellow light.

"What the hell?" I murmered. Soon it vanished into thin air. What the fuck is up with things dissolving away into nothing these days?

"Welcome to the family," Leo smirked, "sis."

"Uhh...what?" I looked at him as if he was crazy. "I'm an only child, I have no siblings."

"Yeah you do," he walked towards me and grabbed me by the shoulders, "a whole cabin of us."

"Which cabin, exactly?" I looked around for the same symbol.

"Hephaestus cabin, silly," he laughed.

"She's way too pretty to be in the Cabin of Uglies," a girl from the Aphrodite cabin said, causing her and her group of seven to laugh. The rest of us stayed silent.

My blood started to boil. How could she say that about my brothers and sisters? "Um, _excuuse_ me, bitch," I walked up to her, right in her face. "I don't see you fucking working your ass off, building stuff out of scraps and shit. All you do is sit and worry abou your damn nails and fucking clothes. Quit your whining about a mud ball and actually put yourself to use by not trying to put everyone down."

"You're one to talk to," she retorted, "you're probably married to that cracked mirror in your room because you think your the shizz."

"Well I'm _sor-ry _if I don't like you insulting MY cabin by calling them names," I flailed my arms around. Shit's about to go down in this camp. "I swear if you say another word about my cabin, even the healing powers of the _entire_ Apollo cabin won't be able to fix you, got it?" Her and her groupies gulped and nodded. That's right bitches, no one can hold back Jackie Salveia when she's angry.

Daughters of Aphrodite my ass!

I turned around with a satisfied face to see Nico, Tami, and Leo just staring wide-eyed with their mouths gaping open.

"No one messes with my family," I huffed.

"Wow," Tami mused. "No one's ever stood up to Marissa and her posse like that before! Bloody hell I swear on the Lochness monster, yer our saviour!" She started to bow down to me, everybody laughed.

"Thanks, Jackie," Leo hugged me.

"No prob. . .half-bro," I winked. He laughed shakily.

"You're my full sister," he scratched the back of his neck.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed. "I grew up an only orphan child. Then my so-called aunt and uncle took me in."

"No, Jackie," Tami cut in, "he's yer full brother. I'm sorry, but yer mom died in a burning building."

"The police said my mom died in a bank robbery, when I was three," I was starting to get really confused with all this.

"Jackie," Leo said while rubbing my shoulders, "Mom died in a fire accident. It was all my fault. I couldn't control my powers, being the son of Hephaestus at the time. The police were demigods, a majority of them being from Hermes. They had to keep you away until a certain point in your life. I'm really sorry. I know this is all hard on you but, I didn't mean to kill Mom." He look genuinely sorry.

I went over on a log and sat down in disbelief. Leo killed my mom on accident? There were grown men as demigods trying to lie to me? Why did I just have to learn about this now instead of several years ago when the foster agency left me with the two horndogs?

"Why now?" I looked up at him.

"We couldn't find you until a few days ago," Leo looked up, "you were hidden pretty well, being a teenager at fifteen. It was kinda hard."

Suddenly a bell rang and everyone around us started walking to the Mess Hall. I guess it was time to eat. Nico came up to me and stretched out his pale hand, motioning for me to take it. I smiled up at him and took it gladly.

Everyone sat at their designated tables. Leo and my half-siblings motioned sympathetically at me to sit with them, so Nico nudged me toward them. I saw him go to his table, which was surprisingly empty, I wonder where _his _half-siblings were at.

"Attention! Attention!" I sat down and turned to look at a guy in a suit with a half glass of wine in his hand standing up. "For you new campers here," While he said this he looked directly at me. "I am Dionysus and I am here as a punishment from Zeus, which means I don't want to be here and so on and so forth. Now our camp director Chiron would like to make an announcement." A middle-aged looking centaur stepped forward.

"As you all know, recently, we have been able to send Kronus back to the depths of Tartarus thanks to the help of Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo."

At this, everyone turned to the blue and black tables, which only had one person. I smiled at Nico, he gave me a small smile back. The blue table had only one person, too. Percy, I think. He had a newly forming black eye—from fighting, I guess.

"But, there has been yet another prophecy. Yes, a different prophecy far more intruguing than the last one predicted a few weeks ago." Everyone started shifting and whispering amongst eachother. "It just dawned on me that our new member, Miss Jackie Valdez, has something to do with this prophecy." People turned to look at me, even Marissa and her posse. "Care to share your experiences with us, Miss Valdez?"

I took a deep breath and started, "I saw these three ladies on the side of the road by the fruit stand and they started telling me stories about betrayal of my family and breaking the heart of my true love or something like that. I can't exactly remember, it was a long time ago." Of course I was lying, but the less they know the better.

I thought right because immediately Chiron called Nico and Percy over to him and they started to discuss things and stare at me. Nico stared longer than the others, though.

_Oh shit,_ I thought. _This does not look good._

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed that chapter! OMFG JACKIE IS LEO'S FCKING SISTER? You probably ****figured that earlier didn't you? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Trollololol on it?(don't do that) RATE AND REVIEW! If I don't get at least five reviews, I won't be able to continue unless I don't get some feedback stating your opinions. By the way, Ereader64, has anyone told you that you make me an honorable writer. Thanks for your time guys! FEEDBACK MAKES MY WRITING IDEAS BETTER PEOPLE! FOLLOW MY TWITTER TOO! :))**


	6. Flashbacks and Sacrifices

**OMFG DON'T KILL ME! I'm back. It's like 10:42 pm on a school night and I'm sacrificing my time for you bitches. Lol. I've been getting reviews saying I'm self-inserting myself...um, I'm not. If you go to my profile and read my bio, my real name is NOT Jackie. It's Cece. See the difference? I just like the name Jackie so I put it as my username. Once AGAIN! NO SELF-FUCKING-INSERTS! **

**No copyright intended. All plot line and original characters owned by me. **

**CONTINUE!**

* * *

**NICO'S POV**

When Chiron called me and Percy up, I was nervous. I could tell Jackie didn't tell the whole truth and I'm pretty sure that's what this is about. I mean, she couldn't have survived fifteen years without being found by one of Kronus's minions. They're pretty good at finding half-bloods if you ask me.

I walked up to the grand table with Percy—him smirking and occasionally glaring at me—and we both sat down near Chiron.

"As we all know," he whispered. "Jackie has now been labeled as part of the Hephaestus family. She is unique, like all of us. But she does now know that. Nico, I need you to get close to her and find out as much as possible." What?

"What do you mean 'get close to her?' " I asked.

"I mean you need to become friends with her, maybe even closer than that," he said. "Find out what she remembers about her past, get personal with her and ask about what she remembers about her family."

"So you mean I have to use her?" I whisper-yelled. "No way! I can't hurt her like that, it'll kill me!"

"Aww, widdle Nico has a crush on widdle Jackie and want to get mawwied in their widdle castle," Percy teased.

"Shut the hell up before I beat your face in. AGAIN," I threatened.

"Stop fighting," Chiron interrupted. "It solves nothing. If you're going to help with this problem, you're going to have to work with eachother."

"Well, why can't Leo do it?" I asked. "He's her _full _brother. At least she won't slap me and I won't have to take the pain and conjure up a dead therapist to talk about my problems with him saying 'And how do you feel about that?' "

"Oh, grow up," Percy scoffed. "We all have problems. Especially the kid whose dad is the ruler of the Underworld. Grow some damn balls and become close friends with her. We all can see you like her more than a friend, so do it and save us from your complaining." I glared at him.

"Anyway, Nico," Chiron continued. "You need to do this for the sake of the camp. There's a possibility that she works for Kronus even though—"

"How can you say that?" I interrupted. "Have you _seen _her? She's not some undercover titan of some sort! She's sweet, pretty, smart, funny, cute-" There I go with _cute_ again "-and a completely non-evil person."

"All beings have a disguise to sheild the outside from what they truly are, Nico," Chiron said calmly. He turned to Percy. "Remember Ms. Dodds?" Percy nodded.

"She was a teacher and I thought she was mean and all," Percy said. "But I never suspected that."

"That's because you didn't even know you were a demigod yet!" I argued.

A chorus of laughter erupted from the Hephaestus table. We turned around to see Jackie smiling proudly. I guess she told a joke and everyone just had a good sense of humor. That's what I love-

_Woah, Nico! Don't get too attached. Chiron and Percy might be right. _My brain said.

_**Shut up brain! **_My heart snapped.

_It's true! Think about it. She doesn't get found until she's fifteen when normally it's supposed to be around thirteen. She's convinced she's adopted when you're supposed to feel a connection. And she just doesn't look like she's comfortable in here! _

_**I'm the heart! I know what I feel! And I feel that she's a perfect angel, so you shut your damn mouth! That's why I never listen to you because you're unreasonable and stupid!**_

_The heart wants what the heart wants. Remember that._

Why the hell did I just have an argument with myself? Anyway, back to the reality that Chiron and Percy are making me face.

**JACKIE'S POV**

I guess I found out who my dad is, and my half-siblings aren't so bad.

They're nice and fun to hang around with even thought I've known them for less than two hours. They could be putting up disguises in case they don't want me to know the real them. Like wanting to keep me forever and not have anybody else socialize with me, putting a cat in a dryer-

What the hell am I saying? I can't believe I watched The Roomate...that movie was stupid as fuck!

"Whatcha thinking about, Jackie?" my half-brother Bentley asked.

"Oh, uh," I hesitated. "Stuff." Nice going, Jackie. Brilliant thinking.

"What kind of stuff?" he chuckled.

"Um..." Think quick, ya turtle! I looked around for something to come up with.

My eyes came across a plant that looked like it had marajuana leaves on them. Aha! I remember an old thing I read on the internet say something about it. Very logical and funny, too.

"Well," I started. "if marajuana is a plant and not a drug, then there'd be florists, not drug dealers." I cringe and wait for them to say it's stupid.

They busted out laughing and every table turned to look at us. I smiled proudly knowing I got away with embarrassing myself in front of my cabinmates. I saw Nico looking at me from the corner of my eye, but I discouraged it. He could've been looking at somebody else instead of me.

_Way to go, idiot! You just made yourself more insecure! _I shook it off

All of a sudden, food appeared in front of us. I was starving! As soon as I got my food on my plate, I was about to dig into it, but Bentley stopped me.

"You have to wait, Jackie," he laughed.

"What?" I yelled. "Why?"

"Everyone throws a portion of their food into the fire as a gift to the gods," he explained. "Then they pray to them if they have a wish that can be granted."

"Hell if I have a prayer," I said. A burst of fire exploded from the pit. "What the fuck just happened?" I asked.

"Don't take Hades' name in vain!" he said shakily.

"Well, Hades can go suck my-" Jessica, my other half-sibling, covered my mouth to keep me from putting the camp in 'danger.'

"Everybody, make your sacrifices and prayers and blah blah blah. Whatever," Dionysus mumbled.

Soon, each table took turns to go to the fire pit and give up their food and say their prayers. I had no idea what to pray for. I took care of myself everytime, and I wasn't a fan of praying for someone I never saw.

I prayed when I was younger, though. I prayed each day for something that could never happen.

_FLASHBACK_

_**Twelve Years Ago**_

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Sidorov," the officer said sympathetically. "I'm afraid your sister is gone. Your niece has nowhere else to go at this point."_

"_It is alright," the man shook his head and his eyes watered with fake tears. He turned to me and bent down at my level._

_Being only three, I was told never to talk to strangers or give eye contact, so I looked down at my plush unicorn. I had no idea what was going on. All I knew was that my mom hadn't come home from work and I was taken downtown to the police station to talk about stuff._

"_Come on, Jackleen," the man hugged me. "It is time to go home, you vill be taken care ov. I promeese."_

"_Where's my mommy?" I looked at him with my big eyes._

_The man sighed. "I am afreid, your muhzer iz not cohming beck, Jackleen. She vas keeled in a ackseedent." He had a strange way of talking, but I somehow understood him._

"_Why? What happened to my mommy? I WANT MY MOMMY!" I screamed as I shook out of his grip, but the policemen took me and put me in the stranger's car._

_I cried myself the way home. How could my mom be dead? She was perfectly fine yesterday when we made chocolate chip cookies. She told me that she would take me and my brother to a carnival. Who killed her? Who is gonna tuck me in at night and tell the monsters to go away? _

_The stranger took me out and carried me in to his house and laid me down on the couch. A lady came in and looked at me like I was a little bunny._

"_Vot happened?" she asked in the same strange talking voice._

"_My seester is gone, Melinda," he sighed._

"_Oh, baybee," she cooed. "I'm so sohree. Iz zees her dohter?" He nodded._

"_She cried all zee vey heer. She vos so upseht. Poor chiyld had novere to go, so zey called me."_

"_Let us give hehr suhm privacee," the lady took one more look at me and led the man away._

_I got up from the couch and got on my knees at the floor, just like mother showed me. I placed my hands together and closed my eyes._

"_Dear God," I whispered. "Please tell me where my mommy is. They said she died, but my mommy is strong. She can't die. She was gonna take me and brother to the carnival. Did she forget about me and tell those men to make up excuses? Please bring my mommy back, God. I need her._

_Guess what? The next day, I didn't see her. She didn't come walking throught that door with a smile on her face. She didn't take me home to fresh pancakes. I had no idea where my brother was at that point, and my father never turned up to take care of me._

_I prayed every night for four years, but she never showed up to kiss me good night, or read me stories. I prayed that my brother would come and find me, but he never showed up to tell me he was there for me. So eventually, I cursed God's name and lost faith._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I shook my head out of my flashback. This is why I never had a prayer. I knew my mom wasn't coming back, but I found Leo in this camp, so I guess someone _did_ actually answer my prayers.

Soon, it was our time to go up to the pit and sacrifice. I was first to go since I guess I was new to this whole thing. I felt uncomfortable since people were watching me. I eventually said 'fuck it' and ignored the attention. Bitches can go suck my non-existent nuts for all I care.

I emptied half of my plate before thinking of a prayer.

"Dear dad," I started, then laughed at myself for how awkward that sounded. "I don't know if you can hear me up there, but is possible if, I dunno. Maybe give me some answers about myself and why you left? No one here explained that to me really. Why does everyone look at me like I'm some kind of alien?" _Maybe cuz you're new, stupid. _Shut up. "Please help me out here. Kay, thanks. Bye."

I finished and walked back to the Hephaestus table and sat down quietly, waiting for everyone to get finished.

Let's just hope I get some answers soon.

* * *

**Finally got chapter 6 on! REVIEW! Sorry about the LOOOOONNNNNG wait! I was stressed with schoolwork and the auditions for The Music Man are coming up, not to mention a symphony concert with little kids, and damn bitches who think I'm a self-insert.**

* * *

**Let me say one thing. It pisses me off when people judge others when they don't know the real them. Once again, my name is CECE...not JACKIE. See the difference? Look at the damn bio before trying to insult me. I am not pathetic so I won't put up with the fucking stress you idiots try to put me through cuz I have enough of it. **


	7. A Turn For the Worst

**Hi there...**

**I know you guys are mad at me for not uploading since November and I apologize deeply but I **_**do **_**have a reason. My computer decided to go apeshit on me and decided '**_**Hey, this looks like a good time to put Cece's mood down in the middle of all these computer-only projects. I'm just not gonna rely on the plug to charge my battery and die out.**_**' And that is how it went down. But, good news is that I got a new laptop and I am now able to upload muh chapterz! I don't wanna say anymore. I pre-wrote a few chapters during my spare time! Hint: Plot twists! Anyway...gotta leave room for the story! Enjoy! **

* * *

**JACKIE'S POV**

After dinner, we all headed to the campfire and sang the little campfire songs they usually sang, and I _still _wasn't tired. Then Leo and Tami turned to me, looking nervous.

"Uh, Jackie?" Tami muttered.

"Yea?" I answered. Tami nudged Leo with her elbow.

"We have something we kinda forgot to tell you," Leo started.

"If this is about how you stole my tatertots during dinner and tried pulling it off with a choke, I forgive you." I pointed a finger at him. "Just don't let it happen again. They're _MY _tots."

"Uh, no, the other thing." He scratched the back of his neck.

"I do believe there was nothing else you did to me during dinner. But hey; it's our sibling rivalry growing up."

"Yer name's not Jackie," Tami blurted out.

If we weren't on sand, you still wouldn't be able to hear the pin drop because of the stupid flames. Everyone around me was silent, watching my reaction.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "My name _is _Jackie."

"No, it's not," Leo tried to convince me. "It's Liora. Your so-called "Aunt" and "Uncle" decided to change your name to Jackie because Demyan never liked mom. He was jealous that she had a happier life than his, while went whoring around with women as did his wife."

"My name has _always been_ Jackie," I tried to reassure myself. "This is the part where I turn my head to the side to the viewers of my life and say; 'I know it sounds relatable and like a major plot twist at the moment, but I'm just gonna act like I don't believe it.' Then I'm gonna proceed to believe everything."

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked while chuckling to himself.

"I thought we were doing a reality TV show segment," I muttered innocently. "Ya know the kinds like Jersey Shore, Keeping Up With The Kardashians, Sweet Sixteen?" Everybody looked confused. "What? Not relatable enought? How about Survivor? That sounds just about accurate, right?"

"Okay, enough of this bullshit, idiot," Marissa jumped in. "Obviously, you're name is Liora. So stop fighting it and accept the fact that your Auntie and Uncle never really cared about you."

"Hey. You. Piece of talking plastic." I pointed to her. "Shut the fuck up. You're neither family nor friend nor any relation to me. Zip it," I told her firmly, then turned back to Leo and Tami. "Why am I finding about my _real _name _now_?"

"Well, we didn't exactly know how to tell ye and the fact that ye _just _got here today, yer life has probably been pretty hectic enough," Tami explained.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier," Leo apologized and hugged me, I absentmindedly nodded and pulled away.

"Where're ye goin'?" Tami asked.

"I got a lot of stuff on my mind right now," I said as I started walking away. "Don't wait up on me. I'll be back later; I'm just going for a walk now." I fully turned and walked away.

I went down to the beach for some alone time, making sure no one followed me. I sat down and dug my hands in the moist sand beneath me.

"Why is everything so confusing here?" I asked myself.

_Maybe because you don't belong, _a distant voice answered.

"Huh? Who's there?" I got up and in position, ready to fight off any sneaky idiots.

_You imbecile! I am nowhere near you! _the voice scolded me.

"Who da hell you be callin' 'imbecile,' punk," I countered. "You're the one not showing your face and acting like a damn coward!"

_I am in the depths of Tartarus and I need your...assisstance, _the voice grumbled.

"Assisstance my ass," I laughed. "Who the hell do you think you are? Santa?"

_I am called many things, little girl. But I am commonly known as Kronus._

"Oh, yeah," I mused, laughing to myself. "You're the one that got his ass kicked by Percy and Nico and all the other demigods. Must be tough knowing you were defeated."

Kronus just laughed. _I may be locked in the deepest places in Tartarus, but I still have great power._

"LIke what? Invading people's heads like damn Freddy Krueger? Oh, that's _really _scary." I was still searching for the source of the voice.

_Observe. _I could feel his sneer in my mind and it gave me chills. I wasn't going to back down, but this was creepy.

All of a sudden, the grounfd started to shake and trees started to fall.

"Ah, fuck!" I exclaimed as a few coconuts fell on me. "Where the hell did these coconuts even come from?"

I felt a sharp pain in my head as another round of coconuts fell on me again, so I started running back to camp.

**NICO'S POV**

I was awoken by vigorous shaking, kind of like an earthquake. I immediately jumped out of bed and ran outside to see other campers looking around in confusion. I saw Tami and Leo running towards me with panic written on their faces.

"Where's Liora?" I asked, trying to keep my balance through the intensifying tremors.

"She didn't come back to the cabin," Leo said simply, yet fear coated his voice.

"We thought she'd be with ye," Tami said.

"Shit!" I ran a hand through my dark hair, frustrated and worried that she might be hurt.

Aria and Malcolm ran up to us. They looked worried too.

"Do you guys know what's happening?" Aria asked in a rush.

"No, but I think I have an idea," Percy said as he came up, Annabeth and Grover following in a rush. "This is like an attack, except monsters aren't attacking. It's from the ground up, but we never get earthquakes in camp. It can only be-"

"Kronus," I finished for him and he nodded in agreement.

"But that's impossible," Grover objected. "We defeated Kronus months ago. He's back in Tartarus where he belongs. He can't do anything."

"Kronus may be gone physically," Annabeth explained, "but he's still a very powerful Titan. He can control anything. He's extremely angry right now, I can feel it."

I saw Liora running in the distance, looking for something and muttering to herself along the way. I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. In relief, of course. Not that she likes me in that way, which is depressing when I think about it. And _that's_ something for the son of the king of the dead, definite torture for a different demigod let alone mortals.

"Where were you?" I asked, the camp grounds still shaking violently.

"I'll explain later," she said. "Where's Leo?"

"He's over the-" Before I could finish, the campfire ignited into a huge flame and transformed itself into the shape of Kronus. Everyone started to panic and scream around.

"Give me the girl!" he roared as he pointed towards Liora.

"Why should we?" Tami stood in front of her after a moment of silence.

"She is vital to me, and she belongs on my side. It's in the prophecy," he said calmly. Everyone looked at her.

"Someone hand her over," Marissa screamed out of nerves. She's definitely a daughter of Aphrodite...

"Over my dead fucking body," I yelled and stepped in front of Liora, throwing my arms out.

"So be it," Kronus sneered as he conjured up a massive ball of flame and threw it at me.

I closed my eyes tight as I awaited my consequence of trying to be heroic. But I wasn't about to let her leave me, not when I haven't even made her mine yet. Leo immediately stepped up and extinguished the fireball down to a small stream of smoke.

Kronus chuckled. "Fools! You think you are true demigods? You think you have defeated me yet again? I haven't even started. The worst has yet to come! This won't be the last you see of me. I guarantee it." With that he was gone and all that was left of the huge wall of heat was smoke and a huge pile of ashes.

People around us sighed in relief and started fixing the broken camp. Liora was still in my arms, so quickly let go to not make things awkward. She ran up to her brother.

"Thank you so much, Leo," she exclaimed and hugged him tight. "I thought we were demigod BBQ for sure!"

"No prob, sis," he hugged back.

I walked away slowly to let them have their family time, dwelling in my own thoughts as well with a very important question on my mind.

_What does Kronus have planned _this _time?_

* * *

**Wow...that was sorta intense. I apologize for the name change, I kinda thought it would be and interesting plot twist. The next chapter is going to be cute and more Nickie-I mean Lico related. Lioco? Niora? I don't fucking know. Make it up yourselves, I don't wanna ruin all the fun for you guys. During the time I was on writer's block, I applied for an arts school and had to audition in March. Got my results back on the 16th of that same month and I was scared...but I got in! ONE RULE TO REMEMBER: KEEP YOUR EXPECTATIONS LOW, DO YOUR ABSOLUTE BEST, AND YOU WILL ACHIEVE HIGH! Next chapter will be up tomorrow. I promise you! ...Maybe. If you review and rate...if I don't forget. THANKS FOR READING, YOU LOVELY PEOPLEZ! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT/DAY/OTHER DIMENSIONAL TIME ZONE!**


	8. Encounters and Warnings

**I did say I would put up another chapter of this story in a short time…and I didn't. My apologies. An arts school is a lot different than regular high school and I don't have as much time on my hands as I used to. That and of course, stupid writer's block. -_- I hope this chapter makes up for it. :/**

* * *

_**LIORA'S POV**_

I looked toward the direction in which Nico headed. He was walking toward his cabin and I felt a little bad that I didn't really thank him. He was about to risk his life for me and I took it for granted. Something stirred inside me, I didn't know what, and it was like my mind was being taken over. I ran toward Nico and took his hand.

"Hey, Nico," I cooed somewhat seductively. What is going on with me? "I want to thank you for risking your life for me. It was very brave of you."

Nico glanced at my hand trailing up his arm. "I-it was n-no p-proble-lem. I-I'm g-glad I c-could help." He swallowed.

"I never got to thank you properly, though," I purred as I pushed myself up against him. I had no idea what I was doing. What in Hades is going on?

"Y-you're fine, I-I m-mean I'm f-fine. I'm fine…" he trailed off as I pushed him back toward his cabin wall.

"Are you sure?" I whined. "I could've sworn that the hero always gets some kind of reward-" at this I moved my face closer to his. "-after saving the damsel in distress. What kind of reward would you like? How about this?" I kissed him on the cheek. Moving away, he looked at me like he was a little kid at a candy shop; however I kept on going. "That wasn't enough? Needy aren't ya? What about this?" I kissed around his jawline to his earlobe. He let out a sharp gasp.

Before I could say anything else, he grabbed my chin and pulled my face towards his to the point where I could taste his minty breath. "Why don't I _show_ you what I want?" he whispered gently. He leant in and bit my bottom lip as both of our eyes closed.

As our lips molded together, he wrapped his arms around my waist and walked us through the cabin door, closing it behind him. I pulled at his shirt, signaling that I wanted it off. _What am I doing?_ He pulled me over to his bed at lowered me down on it, grabbing a fistful of my hair while doing so. It was a bit painful, but current circumstances made me give less of a shit. I kind of liked it. He got on top of me and grabbed my thigh, pulling it over his waist. My hand travelled over his bare chest and the outlines of his abdomen, relishing on the feeling of his toned muscles. Our lips broke apart, creating a wet smack sound, he trailed his lips to my cheek and over to my jaw, going down my neck and kissing at my collarbone. I knew we should stop, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it. My hand drifted further down his body to where his V-line met the top of his jeans. He moaned in anticipation.

As our actions got more intense and our breathing became louder, I flipped us over and took off my shirt. Nico looked at my chest with wide, curious eyes. Wait, has he not seen boobs before?

"What's the matter, Nico?" I asked calmly.

"C-can I…" he trailed off, hinting at what he wanted to do.

I smiled and grabbed his hands, leading them to the back of my bra, and helping him unhook it. He looked up at me and gave me a quizzical look as I gave him a reassuring one. My bra fell off and my chest was exposed for all the world to see. I brought his hands back around and led them to grasp the mounds of flesh in the front. Nico let out a roused sigh and lowered his head down, letting is mouth wander all around. One of his hands wandered while the other wrapped back around my waist, moving me closer into him. He immediately flipped us over and started to grind his lower body on mine. Both of us let out a moan of arousal. Our hands roamed around each other's body and grasped at any skin we could get ahold of. It was clear this wasn't going to stop, and I sure as Hades didn't want it to, but something snapped inside of me and gave me a huge, mental bitch slap on the face.

I pulled away from Nico and got off the bed, his confused eyes following my motions as I bent down to pick up my shirt. As soon as he realized I was leaving, he got up and grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" He looked genuinely hurt. "Is it something I did? I'm sorry. It was my fir-"

"It wasn't you, trust me," I cut him off. "Oh, the gods know I would've never wanted to stop; but I just remembered I, uh," I searched my brain for something. "Uh, I have to go back to my cabin and get some things together for tomorrow. Yeah! Big day for training and all!" I had to force myself to stop looking at his chest and his abs. Gods, they were perfect! Why in Hades did I stop? I walked towards the door.

"Liora, wait," Nico called out to me. I turned around in hesitation, not wanting to see the sad look on his face. I saw him holding up my bra, that I conveniently forgot to put on. "What about this?"

I gave him a flirty smile. "Keep it." Then I proceeded to open the door and walk out, closing it softly behind me.

After walking a few feet away, I leant against a tree and let out an exasperated sigh. "What in the gods' name did I just get myself into?"

_**NICO'S POV**_

Wow. That's all I could think of. I was about to get laid! In a cabin! At camp!

I looked down to see the bra that Liora left me. I ran my fingers through the material and remembered how her…erm…chest felt. I even had a full-blown erection! Just once in my life, I got my first kiss, and was about to get my first time when all of a sudden, she leaves. I knew it was me, it's always me. I'm too dark and mysterious for her. I thought girls liked that sort of thing. Why can't she get off my mind? Why do I have to deceive her?

_Oh, yea, I'm sure that'll go well. Hey, Liora, not that I don't like you or anything, but Chiron said that you're hiding something and that I have to get close to you and learn what that 'thing' is, hope you don't feel different about me. _

Sure, that'll go well. It's not like she can burn me to ashes at the spot. She'll probably be heartbroken. Who am I kidding? She's way too pretty to be in to someone like _me. _I'm pale and boring and she's, pretty, smart, cute, funny, adventurous…all those things that I'm not. Why couldn't I be someone else?

A knock interrupted my pity party.

I got up in confusion, wondering as to why someone would come here late at night. I opened the door to see Leo. He grabbed hold of my shoulders and roughly pushed me against the wall, looking furious as he did so.

"I don't know what you're thinking, DiAngelo," he growled. "But if I see you hurt my sister, we're gonna have a big problem, got it?" His eyes flashed red for a moment.

"What are you talking about, man?" I attempted to get up, but he pushed me back down.

"I saw here come out of your cabin, looking exhausted, and then you stand in front of the door, looking tired AND shirtless." He paused. Wait, was he spying on us? "I'm on to you. I just got my sister back and I won't let anyone hurt her, got it?" I nodded rapidly. He let go and walked back in the direction of his cabin.

So now I have to "use" Liora in order to get information, and I have to watch out for her feelings as well? All I could think now was: _shit just got harder._

* * *

**So that was an awkward chapter to write…I hope it didn't make any prudes or virgins uncomfortable (I know I did). It was the best apology chapter I could muster up with the decreasing creativity in me. I'm losing my inspiration, guys. Even though it's Christmas break, I still have art school work to do (finding a Shakespeare monologue for Acting II), etc. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I promise there will be more coming soon!**


End file.
